Une soirée normale chez Emerald
by Chinumi
Summary: Un soir, à la fin du cycle, une petite Hiyo vient rendre visite aux éditeurs de Emerald et va faire son petit effet.


**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Shungiku Nakamura

**Raiting :** T par sécurité

**Note de l'auteur : **Première fois que je publie sur ce site, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes et désolée pour les paragraphes, j'ai pas compris le système -'

* * *

Une petite tête brune regarda par dessus la photocopieuse et décida d'aller voir de plus près. Elle se boucha le nez, l'odeur qui émanait des bureaux d'Emerald était plus que douteuse. Passant près de Mino-san, elle observa son corps immobile, sa tête reposant sur son bras, lui-même reposant sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Du coup, une suite de mots indéchiffrables s'écrivaient à vive allure sur l'écran. Elle enleva le clavier de sous son bras et le posa plus loin, mais Mino-san ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Elle continua son chemin et passa à côté de Hatori, qui avait la tête renversée en arrière. Des cernes énormes avaient pris place sous ses yeux et ses paupières fermées qui frémissaient lentement, lui indiquèrent qu'il dormait. Elle poursuivit sa route jusqu'au bureau suivant, celui de l'éditeur-en-chef, qui était affalé sur sa chaise dans une position improbable, un manga posé sur son visage. Elle tapota l'épaule de Takano mais il ne réagit pas. La petite fille haussa les sourcils et refit son geste mais toujours pas de réponse. Elle se dirigea alors vers Kisa, qui avait posé la tête sur son bureau et avait l'air épuisé lui aussi. Elle lui tapota l'épaule également mais aucune réponse non plus. Elle se dirigea donc vers le dernier membre de cette équipe de zombies et le secoua sans ménagement. Onodera se redressa en sursaut et regarda la fillette en clignant des yeux.

- Qui tu es toi ? demanda t-elle un peu surprise.

- Euh... Mais ce ne serait pas plutôt à moi de te poser la question ?

- Oh pardon... Je m'appelle Kirishima Hiyori. Bonjour !

- Kirishima ? Tu es la fille...

- Oui, c'est ça ! le coupa t-elle. Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

- Onodera Ritsu, je suis ravi de te rencontrer Hiyo-chan.

- J'ai déjà entendu ton nom quelque part, réfléchit-elle. Ah oui, c'est Onii-chan qui disait que tu étais idiot.

Ritsu ouvrit la bouche avec étonnement et se demanda qui était cet Onii-chan. Il avait tout à coup une envie de meurtre. Malgré tout, il avait une petite idée de qui était cet « Onii-chan ». Il vit les épaules de Kisa bouger, signe qu'il était entrain de rire silencieusement.

- Tu es l'amoureux de Masa-chan ? continua la fillette ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre.  
- Hein ? Masa-chan ? Qui c'est ? Euh...

La lumière se fit dans son esprit et il regarda vers Takano qui n'avait pas bougé. Quand à Kisa, il s'était tout à coup redressé et regardait Ritsu en clignant des yeux rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? questionna Kisa.

- Oh Kisa-san ! s'exclama Hiyo en se jetant à son cou. Je croyais que tu étais mort, tu ressembles à un zombie !

- Tu viens nous voir à la fin du cycle aussi, passe nous voir à un autre moment la prochaine fois !

- Dis, t'as pas quelque chose à manger ? J'ai faim !

- Ah désolé, mais Rit-chan a mangé le dernier beignet tout à l'heure, le goinfre ! Mais répète-moi plutôt ce que tu viens de dire au sujet de Masa-chan et de Rit-chan, sourit Kisa avec un air calculateur.

- Bon, ça suffit la plaisanterie maintenant, intervint Takano en se redressant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Hiyo ?

La fillette se dirigea vers celui-ci et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

- Je voulais aller voir Yokozawa mais je suis sortie au mauvais étage, expliqua t-elle en s'installant sur les genoux de Takano. Dis, tu as le magazine de ce mois ?

- Non, il va paraître demain le nouveau, répondit Takano. Est-ce que ton père est au courant que tu te balades toute seule dans les bureaux ?

- Oui, je lui ai dis, il m'a répondu « Très bien, vas-y ! »

- Tu es sûre qu'il t'as écoutée ?

- Euh...

Hatori se redressa à son tour et bailla dans sa main.

- Tori-chan ! fit la fillette en descendant des genoux de Takano.

- Ça va Hiyo-chan ?

- Oui !

- Tiens, fit-il en lui tendant une peluche de Twinkle.

- Merci ! J'adore ce lapin ! Mino-san ne se réveille pas ? Il est mort ?

- Nan, il est pas mort Mino-san, répondit celui-ci la tête toujours sur son bras. Il s'est réveillé au moment où tu as brutalement enlevé le clavier !

- Mais tu écrivais plein de mots bizarres avec ton bras, Mino-san.

Elle l'entendit soupirer et alla lui faire un bisou sur la joue également. Ritsu regarda ce petit bout de fille, très à l'aise avec tout le monde. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Cependant, il espérait très fort que ses collègues oublieraient la petite révélation qu'elle avait fait à son sujet.

- Je vais appeler ton père, pour lui dire que tu es avec nous, dit Takano.

- Tu pourrais plutôt appeler Onii-chan s'il-te plaît ?

- Tu as peur que ton père te passe un savon ? rit Takano. Je vais appeler les deux.

Il décrocha son téléphone et appela Kirishima qui n'avait même pas remarqué l'absence de sa fille.

- C'est du propre ! fit Takano dans un sarcasme.

- Ça va, j'ai pas encore bouclé moi ! se défendit Kirishima. Dis à Hiyo que la prochaine fois, elle me prévienne !

- Mais elle l'a fait apparemment !

- D'accord... Appelle Yokozawa s'il-te plaît, qu'il passe la chercher.

- Il sera d'accord au moins ?

- Qu'il le fasse, c'est tout ! A plus tard Takano !

Takano sourit et raccrocha pour aussitôt appeler le poste de Yokozawa.

- Oui ?

- Tu as terminé ? demanda Takano.

- Oui, j'allais partir pourquoi ?

- Si tu pouvais passer ici, il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend impatiemment.

- Qui ça ?

- Tu verras, viens tout de suite, avant qu'elle ne fasse d'autres ravages !

Il raccrocha et sourit à la fillette. Onodera qui le regardait pensa qu'il était très gentil avec les enfants. Ce n'était plus l'éditeur démoniaque où le type qui le harcelait sexuellement.

- Yokozawa va arriver, l'informa t-il.

- Merci Masa-chan !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que ! Dis-moi, Yokozawa vit avec vous ? questionna t-il avec un air innocent sur le visage.

- Des fois, il reste à la maison dormir mais Sorata reste toujours avec nous maintenant.

- Il m'a volé mon chat et maintenant il te l'a donné ?

- Mais tu sais, je m'occupe bien de Sorata, Masa-chan !

- Oui, je m'en doute, sourit Takano. Mais il ne m'a même pas raconté ses petits secrets, et ça, ça m'embête, merci Hiyo-chan.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Hiyo.

- Oh comme ça, répondit Takano en fermant son ordinateur.

Il avait de quoi se moquer de Yokozawa maintenant. Takano leva ensuite la tête sur Mino qui avait déjà mit son manteau.

- A demain les gars ! fit celui-ci en baillant. Kisa, je veux un rapport complet demain ! Salut Hiyo !

Kisa rit discrètement mais un regard à Takano suffit à ce qu'il commence à ranger ses affaires également. Il pourrait toujours harceler Rit-chan, ce n'était pas bien grave.

- Tu pars Kisa-san ? demanda Hiyo.

- Oui, le zombie s'en va, il n'a pas tellement envie de tomber sur Onii-chan ! répondit Kisa en mettant sa veste. Salut !

Il partit accompagné de Hatori qui s'était également préparé. Lui aussi avait entendu la question innocente de Hiyo au sujet de Takano et Onodera mais il préférait ne pas contredire l'éditeur-en-chef. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Takano, Ritsu et Hiyo.

- Je vais y aller aussi, annonça Ritsu.

- Attends-moi, je te rappelle qu'on est venus en voiture ce matin, dit Takano.

- Non, merci, ça ira. Je vais prendre le métro.

Il consulta sa montre et se rendit compte que le dernier train était passé depuis un moment déjà. Sa raison lui disait de prendre un taxi mais il était trop fatigué, alors il écouta son cœur qui lui, voulait accepter de rentrer avec Takano. Il hocha la tête avec mauvaise grâce et évita de regarder Takano qui avait probablement un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

- Hiyo ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? interrogea soudain Yokozawa qui venait d'arriver.

- Onii-chan ! Papa mettait trop de temps alors j'ai voulu aller te voir mais je suis sortie au mauvais étage.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et Yokozawa posa une main sur sa tête.

- Ton père est vraiment inconscient, tu devrais être couchée depuis longtemps !

- J'ai faim !

- Tu n'as pas mangé non plus ? s'exclama t-il avec incrédulité.

- Non.

Yokozawa soupira et leva la tête vers Takano qui lui sourit. Il rougit instantanément. Son meilleur ami venait de le voir dans un moment qu'il n'aurait pas voulu lui montrer.

- Une vraie mère-poule ! dit Takano en éclatant de rire.

- La ferme ! Viens Hiyo, on rentre.

- D'accord ! fit-elle en se dirigeant vers Takano pour l'embrasser. A bientôt Masa-chan.

- Salut !

Elle alla ensuite dire au revoir à Ritsu.

- Au revoir Rit-chan, occupe-toi bien de Masa-chan !

Onodera ouvrit grand les yeux et jeta un regard assassin à Takano qui rit encore plus fort. Cette gamine, d'où sortait-elle ? Il la regarda prendre la main de Yokozawa et ils s'éloignèrent en bavardant.

- On y va nous aussi Onodera ?

- Oui, oui...

Il n'avait plus très envie de partir avec Takano tout à coup. Il se doutait bien de ce qui allait se passer ensuite, et comment tout ça allait encore une fois se terminer dans le lit de son voisin. Il soupira et mit son manteau. Ils quittèrent le bureau et cheminèrent vers l'ascenseur. Les bureaux étaient tous vides depuis bien longtemps.

- Alors, comment tu la trouves Hiyo ? questionna Takano en entrant dans sa voiture.

- Hum... Très perspicace, marmonna Ritsu en attachant sa ceinture.

- Elle avait dû entendre parler Yokozawa, tu sais.

- Oui et je suis un idiot apparemment ! De quoi se mêle t-il celui-là ? Et pourquoi parle t-il de nous avec Kirishima ? En quoi ça le regarde ?

- De nous ? Il y a un nous Ritsu ?

Takano alluma une cigarette et freina pour s'arrêter à un feu.

- Arrête s'il-te plaît, je suis trop fatigué pour avoir ce genre de conversation maintenant ! Tu ne pourrais pas fumer un peu moins ? s'agaça Ritsu.

- Tu me stresses, alors je fume ! Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

- Pas du tout !

Takano sourit et le chemin se poursuivit en silence. Arrivés dans le parking, Ritsu attendit Takano dans l'ascenseur pour une fois. En général, il l'évitait au maximum mais ce soir, il n'avait pas envie de s'attirer les foudres de son... son quoi d'ailleurs ? Amant ? Il soupira une fois de plus et s'appuya contre la paroi de l'ascenseur

- Tu dors à la maison ce soir ? demanda Takano.

- Où veux-tu donc que je dorme ? s'étonna Ritsu.

- Je parlais de chez moi !

- Ah euh... Oui, si on ne fait que dormir !

- Je veux bien te promettre de dormir ce soir, mais je ne garantie rien sur ce que je ferai demain matin !

- Alors il vaut mieux que je dorme chez moi, marmonna Ritsu.

- Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire après que tu aies accepté de dormir avec moi ?

- Malheureusement non, mais je suis trop fatigué pour râler aujourd'hui.

Takano rit et ils sortirent de l'ascenseur pour se rendre dans l'appartement de celui-ci. Il enleva ses chaussures et traîna Ritsu dans son lit. Le calant contre lui, il embrassa le haut de sa tête, ça lui suffisait pour l'instant.

- Je t'aime, Ritsu.

- Je sais.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne me dis pas que tu m'aimes aussi ?

- Ce serait te laisser gagner.

- Gagner ? Tu es vraiment idiot ?

- Non, c'est juste qu'il y a dix ans, tu n'imagines pas à quel point ce que tu as fait m'a blessé et aujourd'hui, tu voudrais que je te dise que je t'aime encore ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tu ne m'aimes pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit Ritsu en baillant.

- Si tu es là, c'est que tu m'aimes.

- Non...

Il était pratiquement sur le point de s'endormir et il marmonna encore :

- Si je suis là, c'est parce que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.

Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Il ne vit pas le sourire de Takano, il ne sentit pas son cœur battre à vive allure, il ne sentit pas vraiment ses bras se refermer autour de lui. Non, mais ce qu'il éprouva en revanche le lendemain matin, c'est un bien-être qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Comme si rien ni personne ne pourrait plus jamais les séparer.


End file.
